Numerous previous developments and proposals exist in which existing space in a recreational vehicle may be increased or extended at times when that vehicle is at rest. For example, Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,887,226, 4,462,631 PA1 4,057,285, 4,192,544
While these inventions solve certain problems, particularly those related to lack or limitation of sleeping space, they also present or fail to solve many other problems.
Most of the art mentioned above comprise telescoping devices to extend existing space in recreational vehicles, such as vans or trailers. However, when compacted, these devices significantly reduce the available interior space of the vehicle in such a way as to negatively affect its function, economy and comfort when vehicle use does not comprise use of the device.
Another problem associated with the art mentioned above is the time requirement and difficulty in assembling and disassembling the extension device. This becomes an important consideration when the operator attempts to place the device in use under extreme conditions, such as rain, snow, wind, and darkness.
A further problem not addressed by the art under consideration is a lack of adaptability. Most space extension devices of the past fail to adapt in one or both of two ways. First, some previous devices cannot be adapted for use with existing vehicles. Rather, such devices can only be used when integrated into the initial construction of a recreational vehicle. Second, most such devices which can be used on an existing vehicle cannot be adapted to a wide range of vehicle types.
Finally, most, if not all, previous devices require that permanent alterations be made to the vehicles onto which they are mounted. This means as a practical matter that once such a device has been retrofitted into a specific vehicle, that vehicle cannot thereafter be completely divorced from the device. Any attempts to do so would result in either unsightliness or undue expense.